Strangela's Nivanfield Day
by Strangela
Summary: El 1 de julio es el día que Piers se sacrificó por Chris al final de su campaña en RE6. Por eso cada año los fans conmemoramos esta fecha, muchos tomándolo como oportunidad para "arreglar" este final. Plot what plot, básicamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

_La inspiración para este fic viene de un montón de sitios, como Outfielder de **bygoneboy** en Ao3, Incorrect Nivanfield Quotes o Code: Redfields de **Turning Point, **pero no es ni la mitad de bueno que nada de lo anterior, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que he estado escribiéndolo hasta las 4:37 de la mañana para poder publicarlo antes de las 7:00 del 1 de julio, y no he dormido nada. Aun así, espero que os guste (porque he estado escribiéndolo hasta las 4:37 de la mañana)._

** -Strangela-**

* * *

_¡Capitán!_

Violentamente, Chris abrió los ojos y palpó la superficie bajo su cuerpo, suspirando con cierto alivio al reconocer el tacto y el olor de sus sábanas de verano. La luz del sol se filtraba por las rendijas de la persiana cerrada, iluminando vagamente la habitación con motitas doradas, y el canto de los pájaros se oía alto y claro por la ventana abierta.

Sería ya mediodía, como siempre. Chris se frotó la cara con una mano, quitándose el sudor, pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento aparte del involuntario vaivén de su pecho al respirar. Daba igual el tiempo que durmiese, siempre despertaba cansado, y no solía levantarse hasta que tenía hambre o ganas de ir al baño. Quizá fuera por esa pesadilla recurrente o por la dejadez que se había ido apoderando de él poco a poco tras su retiro. Su hermana casi tenía que obligarlo a seguir yendo al gimnasio, y llegaría un momento en que todo su esfuerzo sería inútil.

El ex-capitán rompió su quietud para rascarse la barriga, ligeramente abultada tras casi un año de inactividad y cerveza ininterrumpidas. «Aunque si me quedo tumbado bocarriba no se nota» pensó para sí. A veces se sentía mal consigo mismo al pensar en sus malos hábitos, pero tampoco se esforzaba por cambiarlos.

Quizá la motivación y la fuerza de voluntad fueran cosa del trabajo. Ya no tenía nada de eso.

El estridente tono por defecto de su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar en algún punto de la habitación que él no ubicaba y toda su reacción fue fruncir el ceño hasta que cesó. Entonces sonó de nuevo y sus sienes palpitantes por el exceso de sueño y puede que de alcohol lo obligaron a levantarse de la cama y sacar el móvil del bolsillo de sus pantalones del día anterior, tirados debajo de la misma.

– Claire – saludó.

La respuesta de ella fue una bofetada que lo sacudió lo suficientemente fuerte como para privarlo de todo su aplatanamiento matutino. Chris parpadeó unas pocas veces, boqueando, sintiendo cómo su ritmo cardíaco se desbocaba, tratando de encontrar palabras con las que expresar su conmoción. Llegado un punto se rindió y recurrió a la opción más obvia.

– ...¿Qué?

* * *

– Chris, si crees que el perfume de la espuma de afeitar va a durar todo el camino hasta Lanshiang, te equivocas. Sal del baño de una vez.

Él ignoró la voz que lo apremiaba desde el otro lado de la puerta y se apoyó en el lavabo, con la cara limpia y el corazón dividido. Antes de que Claire llegase, había recibido una llamada de la BSAA. El motivo había sido el mismo, pero las perspectivas eran distintas. El hombre que había hablado con él había estado allí, lo había visto, y no compartía el optimismo de Claire. Chris no podía dejarse llevar por falsas ilusiones, no había lugar para la subjetividad.

– No voy a ir – decidió.

Algo se partió en su interior al decirlo en voz alta, como si la lógica de su resolución fuera solo cosa de su cerebro y el resto de su cuerpo no la hubiera aceptado. Era doloroso porque lo que más quería en ese momento era subir a aquel avión, pero su sentido común le gritaba que no lo hiciera. Esperaba que Claire le gritara también, pero no lo hizo.

Solo abrió la puerta del baño y se quedó en el umbral, mirándolo a los ojos en el espejo.

– Te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida si no lo haces.

Eso Chris ya lo sabía, ya estaba arrepintiéndose de su decisión en ese mismo instante, pero debía ser fuerte. No iba a cambiarla. Sus expectativas eran demasiado altas y él no soportaría otra tragedia. Tragó saliva.

– No voy a ir – repitió.

Apartó la mirada al ver reflejada la decepción de Claire, aferrando el lavabo con ambas manos e innecesaria fuerza, notando la culpa expandirse en su interior, contaminando su sangre y minando su ya hundido ánimo. De soslayo vio a su hermana cruzada de brazos, todavía apoyada contra el marco de la puerta.

– Yo sí – dijo ella al rato –. ¿Qué quieres que le conteste cuando me pregunte por qué su capitán no ha ido a verlo?

– ¡No va a preguntarte nada, Claire! – explotó Chris, gritándole al desagüe –. ¡Porque no es él! Él ya no está.

Su exabrupto bastó para alejar a Claire de la puerta del baño, o tal vez ella se había dado cuenta de que era hora de irse y había ido a buscar su maleta. Quizá las dos cosas. Chris se frotó los ojos y suspiró profundamente mientras la oía mover ropa en la habitación, y esperó a que ella y el sonido de las ruedas llegaran a la puerta para asomar la cabeza fuera del baño.

– Si te pregunta – dijo, regañándose internamente por volver a las falsas ilusiones –, dile que ya no soy su capitán.

La mano de Claire tembló un poco en el picaporte cuando lo miró con ojos vidriosos.

– No.

Fue cuanto dijo antes de salir y dar un portazo detrás de ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa de vidrio, mirando su cerveza sin verla realmente. Había llegado diez minutos tarde a propósito para hacerse el interesante, pero la persona con la que iba a verse no estaba allí todavía.

Sin duda no era la clase de local que él habría escogido para beber entre amigos. Prefería los bares de toda la vida, con mesas toscas y hombres recios sentados a ellas, hablando alto y mal. En ese _pub_ había tantos hombres como mujeres, tenían la música alta en lugar de las clásicas repeticiones de partidos, las mesas estaban limpias y los camareros trabajaban en vez de beber con la clientela. ¡Incluso le habían preguntado _qué_ cerveza quería beber! Inaudito.

En el bar al que iba siempre solo tenían una cerveza. De las bebidas con graduación más alta había dos variedades: la cara y la barata. En comparación, aquel sitio era demasiado fino.

Volvió a mirar la hora en el móvil, notando el ritmo de la música que no estaba escuchando en el pecho. Veinte minutos. Genial. Todavía estaba guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo de los vaqueros cuando la silla de enfrente se movió.

– ¿Llevas mucho esperando? – preguntó Piers.

– Sí – respondió él de forma automática antes de levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.

Durante un momento, se quedó helado. Era probablemente la primera vez que se encontraban fuera del trabajo. Nunca lo había visto con nada que no fuera el uniforme y sabía que sería raro verlo con ropa de civil, pero aquello era demasiado. El chico llevaba una camiseta de _fitness _que dejaba al descubierto gran parte – la mayor parte – de su torso y una gorra hacia atrás estratégicamente colocada para dejar salir su pelo por encima del cierre de velcro, lo cual, junto con _su _cara, le daba un aspecto muy...

– ¿Qué? – preguntó, al ver que su capitán seguía callado.

– No lo sabía.

Piers arqueó una ceja.

– ¿No sabías _qué_?

Un camarero escogió ese momento para acercarse a su mesa y ponerle una mano en el hombro al tiempo que preguntaba «¿lo de siempre, guapo?». Chris sintió cómo su cara se movía buscando una expresión que poner y Piers suspiró, rodando los ojos.

– Ah, ya. Esto – señaló su camiseta con un gesto rápido de la mano –. Creí que era bastante obvio.

– ¿"Obvio"? ¿Cómo que "obvio"?

– Mm, no lo sé, el pelo, mi cara, dos años coqueteando contigo... Obvio.

La mandíbula de Chris se descolgó y esperó a que el camarero se alejara tras dejar la bebida de Piers sobre la mesa antes de preguntar:

– ¿Cuándo has coqueteado conmigo?

El chico volvió a arquear la ceja por toda respuesta, esperando que su capitán volviera la vista atrás y se diera cuenta de todas las insinuaciones que se había perdido no porque él fuese precisamente sutil.

– Creía que estabas de broma.

– Sí, bueno, suele pasar con los heteros.

Chris lo miró en silencio mientras él tomaba un largo trago de su copa, pensando todavía en cosas que le había dicho y que había malinterpretado. Debería haberse aburrido al ver que no daba resultado, pero había seguido intentándolo. Durante dos años. Era tenaz, eso sin duda. La tenacidad era un atributo que Chris admiraba.

Y por lo que estaba comprobando al verlo con aquella camiseta, no era lo único que admiraba en Piers.

– ...A lo mejor no lo soy.

Él le dedicó una caída de párpados que, por primera vez, a Chris no le pasó desapercibida.

– ¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo, capitán?

– Puede ser.

Piers sonrió.

– ¡Al fin!


	3. Chapter 3

Claire tenía que entender lo difícil que era para él mantener esa decisión. Ella era la única que podía. La única que lo sabía. No se lo habían dicho a nadie más. De hecho, en un principio tampoco estaba previsto que su hermana se enterase; fue por mera casualidad.

Chris había vuelto a tumbarse en la cama, todavía a medio vestir y oliendo demasiado bien para ser un ermitaño. Su primera reacción había sido tratar de corregir, o al menos disimular, su inactividad de los últimos meses. No estaba en tan mala forma, pero no quería decepcionar a Piers. Se había duchado, afeitado e incluso recortado los pelos de la nariz. Entonces su teléfono volvió a sonar y todas sus intenciones dejaron de tener sentido cuando supo que el optimismo de Claire era solo una ilusión.

Estaba resentido con ella por haberlo llamado. Si no lo hubiera hecho, si la llamada hubiese sido solo de la BSAA, quizá en ese momento se sentiría menos en conflicto consigo mismo. Bien no, porque no se sentía bien desde antes de lo de Edonia, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que aquella sensación de fracaso, traición, culpa y desesperación.

No solo era su capitán, era mucho más. Por eso no quería ser él quien decidiese que _no era _Piers y tuviera que sentenciarlo a muerte. No podría vivir con ello. Y eso también sería traición. Si se equivocaba y moría siendo aún Piers, sería el peor error de su vida. Si se equivocaba y lo rescataba cuando era un peligro para la humanidad, cegado por sus sentimientos, sería también el peor error de su vida.

Demasiada responsabilidad para alguien incapaz de ser objetivo.

Un impulso le hizo estirar el brazo para abrir el primer cajón de su mesita de noche. Solo había una cosa en él, algo que a veces necesitaba sostener entre los dedos, para ver la sangre que manchaba las letras y recordar por qué estaba allí. Por qué _él_ estaba allí y no muerto en el fondo del mar.

_«Estos eran tus hombres, y murieron bajo tu mando. Si les das la espalda, todo habrá sido en vano.»_

Se llevó el parche a los labios, notando en los ojos el picor de las lágrimas queriendo aflorar. Necesitaba una botella de _whisky_. Quizá dos.

* * *

Llevaba apenas diez minutos en el mueble bar cuando Claire llamó de nuevo. Le pareció extraño después de la mala despedida, pero quizá tenía que decirle algo más importante que sus emociones. Como que acababa de enterarse de que Piers había muerto. Chris rechazó el pensamiento invasivo y descolgó el teléfono.

– El vuelo se retrasa – dijo ella sin preámbulos –. Si te das prisa quizá aún puedas usar tu billete.

Chris rara vez pensaba en algo como el destino. Sí se le había pasado por la cabeza cuando tuvo que salvar al chico de Wesker, el mismo día que Piers lo había salvado a él, pero no podía caer en tales creencias en un momento como ese. No podía anteponer _el destino _a todo lo demás.

– Si estoy equivocado – su voz se quebró – y aún es capaz de recordar quién era antes del 1 de julio... dile que lo siento. Por todo.

Colgó antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de responder nada. No podía echarse atrás.

Solo tenía que seguir bebiendo.

* * *

El alcohol, las decisiones lógicas y las posturas sólidas no eran una buena combinación, por eso poco después Chris había ejercido algo de presión sobre la BSAA y el FOS utilizando su antiguo puesto de capitán y había conseguido que le proporcionaran transporte directo a la zona afectada de Lanshiang.

Sería más rápido que un vuelo civil de dieciséis horas, pero un trayecto largo y agotador aun así.

El _jet lag _iba a mezclársele con la resaca.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de cinco horas sentados a la misma mesa, Piers hizo el amago de levantarse a pagar, pero Chris no lo dejó. Esa _caballerosidad _le resultaba insulsa, sin embargo, y cuando su capitán hubo pagado por todo, él se levantó y metió la parte que le correspondía en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón con un movimiento casual.

– ¿Me está tocando el culo, teniente? – preguntó él, sonriente, utilizando su voz de mando militar.

– Imaginaciones suyas, capitán.

* * *

Si Chris hubiese sabido – o al menos pensado – que iba a volver a casa atrapado en un tórrido beso desesperado después de dos años de desconocido e inconsciente deseo con Piers Nivans, probablemente el soldado con el expediente más impecable de toda la BSAA, quizá se habría molestado en limpiar un poco antes. Como mínimo recoger la ropa sucia de toda una semana del suelo del dormitorio.

Nunca había imaginado que los besos de otro hombre pudieran provocar tales sensaciones en su cuerpo. A lo mejor solo se debía a que eran de Piers. Era una sensación electrizante, como un calambre que enviaba descargas de placer a cada uno de sus nervios.

Lo había apresado contra la puerta después de utilizar su cuerpo para cerrarla, restregándose contra él mientras disfrutaba el movimiento de sus manos bajo la camiseta. Estaba ansioso, impaciente, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento durante mucho tiempo pero no lo supiera hasta esa noche.

De haber prestado más atención, habría podido probar mucho antes aquellos labios. Labios que en ese momento habían dejado libre su boca y bajaban lentamente por su cuello.

– Quiero acostarme contigo – susurró, más como reafirmación que como fin comunicativo. Lo sintió sonreír contra su piel.

– Y yo que creía que me habías traído a tu casa para jugar parchís.

Chris volvió a tomar posesión de su boca, mordiéndole los labios y asiendo sus muñecas para presionar sus manos contra sus nalgas. Su cuerpo ardía y el contacto entre ellos no estaba siendo suficiente. Necesitaba más.

Más.

– _Más_ – gimió.

* * *

Piers tenía la cabeza apoyada en su regazo mientras él fumaba en el banco del balcón. Tenía sueño y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero quería quedarse despierto con él. Le resultaría más fácil si estuviese sentado en vertical.

– ¿En qué nos convierte esto, capitán? – preguntó con voz adormilada.

– En gais, supongo – Piers sonrió débilmente y pellizcó su pierna desnuda –. ¿No prefieres hablarlo por la mañana, cuando estés despierto?

– Estoy despierto ahora.

Chris le acarició la mejilla expuesta con su mano libre mientras apagaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

– Pues no – dijo –. Duerme.


	5. Chapter 5

El viaje fue agotador, pero él se negó a descansar cuando llegó. Lo llevaron en Humvee hasta el hospital. Trataron de explicarle en qué estado se encontraba Piers, pero él se negó a escuchar. Estaba demasiado cansado, le dolía demasiado la cabeza, no quería pensar. Lo único que quería era llegar hasta él y que fuera lo último que viese antes de sentarse junto a la cama y dormir con la cabeza apoyada a su lado.

Daba igual si estaba inestable y podía arrancarle la cabeza mientras dormía. No quería saberlo.

Siguió a una doctora a lo largo de un pasillo que parecía interminable. No dejaban de pasar por delante de puertas a las que ella no prestaba ninguna atención, como si estuviesen pintadas en la pared, y seguían andando, andando, por lo que parecían repeticiones del mismo sitio todo el rato, como un _bug_ de un videojuego.

Le dolían los globos oculares.

Su cabeza podía explotar en cualquier momento.

Aquel pasillo no tenía fin.

– _¿Chris?_

Chris abrió los ojos al oír su nombre. Seguía dentro del Humvee, solo. Tardó un momento en localizar a la persona que lo llamaba.

– ¿Sherry?

* * *

– Le amputaron el brazo esta mañana – informó Sherry, mirándolo con precaución, como si temiera que Chris pudiese enfadarse con ella por decírselo –. Están utilizando la sangre de Jake para hacerle transfusiones, solo para asegurarse. No es que a él le haga mucha gracia, pero podría negarse si quisiera. Ni siquiera ha pedido dinero.

Chris miró el suelo.

– Dijeron que no había esperanza para él.

– No la había al principio. Pero gracias a la supuesta colaboración de una mujer llamada Ada Wong, la situación ha mejorado mucho para él estos últimos días.

– ¿Ada Wong?

Sherry asintió.

– Ada Wong está muerta.

– No, no lo está. No sé para quién trabaja, pero tiene acceso a información que nosotros desconocemos. Y le ha salvado la vida.

Él no respondió. No entendía por qué Ada Wong seguía respirando, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Ya pensaría en eso más tarde.

– ¿Piers está... consciente?

– Ahora mismo, no. Ha estado durmiendo todo el día, y antes de eso estaba sedado la mayor parte del tiempo. El virus lo hacía experimentar accesos de ira y arranques violentos. _Muy_ violentos. Pero ahora, sin el brazo, los análisis muestran que está remitiendo.

– Eso suena... bien.

– Es genial, en realidad.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y pese al dolor de cabeza y al agotamiento físico y mental, Chris tuvo ganas de sonreír. Claire había tenido razón desde el principio. Le debía una copa. Y ahora que pensaba su hermana...

– ¿Fuiste tú quien se lo contó a Claire?

– Me pareció una buena idea que fuera ella quien te lo dijese...

– ¿No ha llegado todavía?

Sherry frunció el ceño, confusa.

– ¿No habéis venido juntos?

– No. Yo no iba... no iba a venir.

* * *

Chris esperaba fuera de la habitación, golpeando el suelo con la punta del pie. Sabía que Jake estaba dentro, y no iba a entrar hasta que pudiera estar a solas con él. Necesitaba tocarlo, hablarle aunque no pudiese oírlo y quizá incluso llorar un poco, algo que un capitán no haría por un soldado cualquiera.

No necesitaba que nadie más se enterase.

Menos mientras Piers siguiera inconsciente.

Tras una larga espera, la puerta se abrió.

– Mierda, el que faltaba – farfulló Jake antes de que la enfermera lo hiciese a un lado.

– ¿Señor Redfield? – Chris asintió –. Me avisaron de que iba a venir. Puede entrar si quiere.

– Gracias.

Ni siquiera esperó a que se alejaran antes de entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de él, con el corazón en un puño.

Se acercó a la camilla, despacio, sintiendo cómo sus sienes palpitaban al mismo tiempo que su corazón. Veía la figura de Piers, tumbada en la cama, un cuerpo conocido del que llevaba apartado casi un año, inmóvil salvo el involuntario vaivén de su pecho al respirar. Tan lejos, y a la vez tan cerca.

Había parecido una eternidad.

– ¿Piers? – lo llamó en voz baja, queriendo saber si estaba despierto antes de acercarse más. No obtuvo respuesta por lo que siguió caminando hasta finalmente detenerse junto a la cama.

La sábana solo lo cubría hasta la cintura. Su ojo derecho estaba cubierto por una gasa; lo que quedaba de su brazo derecho, envuelto en una venda, y en el izquierdo tenía el tubo del suero. Tenía la piel amoratada, marcada, y sus venas todavía eran visibles a través de una piel que parecía muy pálida.

Pero, por lo demás, era él.

Estaba vivo. Estaba bien.

Chris empezó a llorar tan pronto como asió su mano. Se sentó en una silla, junto a la cama, y besó el dorso una y otra y otra vez hasta quedarse dormido con la cabeza apoyada a su lado.

Por primera vez en casi un año, no soñó con el 1 de julio de 2013.


	6. Chapter 6

– Capitán – dijo una voz en su oreja.

Chris abrió los ojos y Piers le dio los buenos días con un beso en un su cuello y un plato de huevos fritos con tostadas en su regazo.

– Te he hecho el desayuno.

– Un detalle. Muchas gracias.

Se incorporó y atacó su desayuno, mientras Piers se sentaba frente a él con las piernas cruzadas y lo observaba mientras comía.

– También hay café, si quieres. ¿Te traigo una taza?

– Mmm, sí, por favor.

El chico casi saltó de la cama, feliz de haber conseguido un «muchas gracias» y un «por favor» de Chris Redfield en menos de un minuto después de dos años de órdenes. Sabía que a Chris le gustaba el café negro y con poco azúcar, y sabía también que no se imaginaba que se acordase, lo que lo hacía sentir cierto orgullo por poder sorprenderlo con cualidades ajenas al trabajo.

Dejó la taza de café en la mesita de noche y recuperó su asiento de primera fila en la cama. Esperó a que Chris se terminara los huevos y dejara el plato a un lado antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

– ¿Podemos hablarlo ya?

Chris sonrió. Había sospechado que tanta amabilidad tenía un porqué.

– Por tu interés, deduzco que no quieres que esto sea algo informal.

– Correcto.

El capitán bajó la taza y se inclinó hacia delante, sujetando la barbilla de Piers con la mano libre y atrayéndolo hacia él para darle un beso amargo de café.

– Entonces creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar.


	7. Chapter 7

Piers abrió los ojos.

Siempre se despertaba confuso y tardaba en recordar que estaba en un hospital. Pasaba poco tiempo consciente así que no tenía muchos recuerdos, pero esta vez se sentía menos atontado de lo habitual. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido y una sensación rara, así que trató de moverse, pero sus brazos no le respondían, y todavía no veía lo suficientemente claro como para comprobar qué estaba mal.

Trató de forzar la vista, ver qué era lo que pesaba sobre su brazo izquierdo y por qué no sentía el derecho. Lo primero parecía una cabeza, ya se preocuparía de quién. Su brazo derecho no lo veía, no porque estuviera fuera de su campo de visión. Era un brazo mutado y monstruoso, era difícil no verlo.

No estaba.

¿Se lo habían quitado mientras dormía? ¿Sin preguntarle? ¿Eso era _legal_? Quizá sí le habían preguntado, pero estaba tan drogado que no lo recordaba.

Como si se viese a sí mismo desde fuera de su cuerpo, notó cómo se le aceleraba la respiración. ¿Iba a perder el control otra vez? No quería que pasara. Nunca era capaz de recordar qué pasaba cuando se descontrolaba; siempre le preocupaba haber hecho daño a alguien.

Pero esta vez parecía distinto.

No sentía la ira.

Solo hiperventilaba.

– ¡Piers! – gritó una voz familiar.

Hacía una eternidad que no la oía. Sonaba tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos. ¿Era una ilusión?

– ¡Piers, eh! – unas manos fuertes le sostuvieron el rostro –. Todo está bien, tranquilo. Estoy aquí, todo está bien.

Aquello funcionaba. Volvía a respirar con normalidad. Su vista se enfocó, y pudo ver a la persona a quien pertenecían la voz y las manos salvadoras. Ya sabía de quién eran, pero necesitaba verlo.

– Chris.

Su capitán sonrió cuando dijo su nombre. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

– M-m-me han... – trató de levantar el muñón. Los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas y dejó de ver a Chris con nitidez.

– Shh, lo sé, lo sé – él le besó la mano, un gesto cariñoso que no sabía que necesitaba tanto –. Pero gracias a eso estás mejor, te estás curando. Y siempre podemos conseguirte un brazo protésico cuando volvamos a casa. Si quieres.

Piers cerró los ojos, tratando de asimilarlo. Se estaba curando, iba a volver a casa... con Chris.

– ¿Esto es real? – preguntó –. ¿O estoy alucinando?

Chris se inclinó sobre él, posó sus labios sobre los suyos. Se alegró de que no fuera más allá, no sabía cuánto hacía que no se lavaba los dientes.

– Es real. Estoy aquí, y voy a quedarme aquí hasta que me dejen subirte conmigo a un maldito avión de vuelta a casa.

Claire eligió ese momento para abrir la puerta de la habitación.

– ¿Pero qué...? ¿Tú no estabas en...? ¡_Chris_!

* * *

_Es un capítulo muy corto para ser el último pero es posible que antes de que se acabe el 1 de julio le escriba un epílogo. Es mi intención._

**-Strangela-**


End file.
